To The Limit
by Little Wings
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are both Nerds, Syaoran and Eriol are the hottest, most popular guys in school and Sakura and Tomoyo are their targets. But what will happen when Eriol, Syaoran and the rest of the popular people drive Tomoyo to the limit?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note - I just love giving these! I no, I no, I am a very twisted little girl but I like writing author's notes. Anyway, I don't like giving too much away so I'm not going to tell you if there's gonna be any E+T or S+S. Tomoyo and Sakura are nerds and Syaoran and Eriol are popular. They are all 15.  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Cruel Tricks"  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V  
  
I reluctantly got out of bed this morning and dressed in a brown plaid knee- length skirt, a white blouse and a brown jacket. Then I fixed my hair neatly into two braids before heading down to breakfast.  
  
"How are you this morning, Miss Daidouji?" asked one of our maids.  
  
"Fine, thank you" I replied quietly.  
  
"Your books and lunch are packed in your bag so you can meet Sakura without being late" She continued politely.  
  
"Oh. Ok" I said.  
  
I hated school. All because of the popular kids. Mainly Eriol and Syaoran, they were the hottest guys in the whole school. All the girls loved them. Unfortunately Syaoran and Eriol choose Sakura and I to pick on every day, I think their mission in life is to make ours hell. But we are both too quiet to stand up for ourselves.  
  
I said good-bye to the maids and left to meet Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura" I greeted her.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo" She replied.  
  
"Did you get the geography homework?" I asked.  
  
"Hai, did you?" said Sakura.  
  
"Hai" I sighed. "Why do they have to pick on us? We never do anything to them...."  
  
"I wonder what horrible trick they'll play on us today," she said sadly.  
  
We reached the school and walked through the grounds while people shouted nasty insults at us.  
  
"Loser!" called a girl with short, wavy hair. Her name was Rika. We were friends in elementary school but she'd changed. So had Naoko and Chiharu. They were all so mean now. Hard to believe, but Sakura and I were close friends with Eriol and Syaoran back then too....  
  
"Look, there's your home, why don't you crawl in there and never come out, so we don't have to look at your ugly faces again!" Eriol yelled, pointing to a garbage can. Hot tears stung my eyes, but Sakura just kept walking, with her eyes down. I wasn't as strong as her, although I wish I was.  
  
"Geek!" "Nerd!" "Goody two shoes!" Everyone seemed to be firing insults at us.  
  
Luckily, the bell rang so Sakura and I didn't have to listen to the nasty things said to us.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
I walked through the door of my history lesson. I was late again.  
  
"Late again, Miss Kinomoto?" Mr. Terada said. (A/N - Yes, they still have the same teacher for some subjects, I couldn't think of anyone else. Ms. McKenzie will turn up as well, I don't no her Japanese name) "Well, take your seat in front of Syaoran then"  
  
I walked over to my seat and was just about to sit down. Instead of sitting on the chair, I fell over onto the carpet. Then laughter, cruel laughter. Syaoran had pulled my chair back causing me to fall. Everyone was laughing at me.  
  
"Nice!" Eriol laughed, slapping Syaoran a high-five. I took a deep breath. I'm not going to cry I'm not going to cry.... Oh I wish Tomoyo was in my history class. Tears were welling up in my emerald-green eyes. I wasn't going to let them see that though. I sat on my chair and pulled it toward the desk. The rest of the lesson was boring but I couldn't stop thinking about what to do. Finally, lunch period came. I ran out of the classroom, hoping to meet Tomoyo. Then I felt something lock around my foot and I tripped. My books scattered everywhere. I looked up to see who tripped me, it was Naoko and Chiharu. Suddenly, Tomoyo appeared, helping me gather my books.  
  
"You ok?" She asked me. I could see her tear-stained cheeks and guessed she had a rough lesson too.  
  
"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu" I thanked her.  
  
We walked outside and sat at our usual table and started eating.  
  
"What happened?!" I exclaimed as we sat down.  
  
"They drew a nasty picture of me on the board and then everyone laughed at me. Again" Tomoyo said. "You?"  
  
"Pulled my chair back.... You know, this has been going on for two years. What can we do?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, we know never to cross paths with them" Tomoyo answered.  
  
Just then, I felt something sticky hit my back. Egg. No mistake. It was all over Tomoyo's hair too. Eriol, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and some other kids I didn't know were chucking eggs at us. Before long, we were both covered in egg yolk. Tomoyo just couldn't take it. She burst into tears and ran. Away from the school. Away from the cruel laughter at us. Away from our lives. I couldn't blame her. So I did the same, I ran all the way home, found the door locked so I just leaned against the door and slumped down. Then I began to cry.  
  
Rhapsody - So! What did you think? Worth reading another chapter maybe? Hope you like it, if you have any comments, constructive criticism or questions, email me at yourlukycharm@hotmail.com 


	2. Depression and Suicide

Author's Note - This will be a long chapter, because a lot will happen. And it's not going to be pleasant but I promise everything will work out in the end. JA NE!  
  
~~~~~~ = time/scene change  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Depression and Suicide"  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V  
  
Sakura is over at my house, sleeping over. We have heaps of fun, mainly because we can forget about the mean, popular kids.  
  
"What have you been thinking about lately?" Sakura asked me.  
  
"Not much.... Wanna go to the bridge?" I asked her.  
  
"At 10:30pm?" Sakura asked  
  
"Hai" I said  
  
"Ok, if that's what you want to do" Sakura gave me a funny look. We put on our jackets and headed out the door. We reached the bridge and looked down 100 meters to the water.  
  
"Tomoyo, please tell me what this is about" She asked me.  
  
"I'm can't handle it anymore, the laughing, nasty pranks, horrible insults. I just can't," I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked suspiciously.  
  
I sighed "I'm going to jump" I said, looking over at the bridge.  
  
"NO! Tomoyo, god, please, no!" Sakura started crying.  
  
"It's the only way I can escape from all the pain..." my eyes were blurry from my own tears.  
  
"Things can get better, we can move, we can do anything else, don't jump!" Sakura cried.  
  
But I was already climbing up onto the edge. I let myself fall through the air.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled, I had never seen her eyes look so desperate. She was hanging over the ledge, her arm outstretched.  
  
"I'll never forget you, Sakura!" I shouted up at her. Those were my last words. (A/N - Don't be mad at me! It works out, I promise, I promise, I promise!)  
  
Sakura fell to the ground sobbing, oblivious to the sirens, lights, police cars and ambulances around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
I couldn't believe Tomoyo was dead. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Dad made me go to school today. I don't know why. Like I was going to concentrate anyway. I entered the school, insults greeting me once again. Eriol wasn't at school. Was it possible that he'd heard about Tomoyo's death?  
  
Syaoran came up to me. "Hey loner, where's your geek friend?" That was it. How dare he call my friend that? I was going to stand up to him. For Tomoyo.  
  
"How dare you? You sick bastard" my lip curled into a snarl. Everyone looked shocked.  
  
"What did you say to me?" Syaoran growled. He gave me a death stare.  
  
"You pushed her to the limit. You and Eriol and the rest of you as good as killed her. She couldn't take it. She committed suicide. I hope you're happy!" I screamed, I was crying by now.  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I kept repeating, hitting and punching him as hard as I could on his strong chest. Finally I was so weak from crying and hitting Syaoran that I just rested my head on his chest, and cried. He picked me up easily and carried me to the school nurse.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
I put Sakura down on the bed at the sick room at the office. She's really pretty, I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I thought.  
  
"Oh, this poor little thing, just lost her best friend last night" The nurse said sadly.  
  
So it's true. Tomoyo really is gone. And it's all because of Eriol and me. I thought to myself. I left the nurses office and joined Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki. I was surprised to see Eriol there too. They all had their heads hung low, too.  
  
Nobody said anything. Nobody had to. We all knew what each other was thinking. The school day just drifted without meaning. Everyone seemed to be lost. (A/N - HEY! I just realized, this story is a lot like the song 'stole' so far!)  
  
I walked home with Eriol and we talked.  
  
"I don't want to believe it. Our horrible actions and tricks drove someone to death. Suicide." I said.  
  
"Yeah, it's not right. Now I just wish I gave her the time of day, to get to know her, not make her life a living miserable hell" Eriol replied. "She was such a pretty girl, too"  
  
Normally, I would've teased him about this but it just didn't seem right. Besides, I felt the same for Sakura.  
  
"Remember in 5th grade? We were all such close friends. You, Sakura Tomoyo and me. What went wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Us. We decided to play a joke on them one time and it was funny. So we kept doing them and they started to hate us. Jeez, you could die laughing at a joke like that" he answered.  
  
Just then, we past Tomoyo's mansion. Well, former mansion. Eriol and I heard faint sobs come from the house. We couldn't blame Tomoyo's mother.  
  
"I can't believe how much pain we have caused in the past 24 hours. I sincerely wish we could bring her back. I really do" Eriol said.  
  
"But there issssssss..." We heard a floaty voice come from the sky.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Rhapsody - More to come! Tune in later for the next chapter! 


	3. Heaven

Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san! Do you like the story so far? Anyway, I don't own cardcaptors so don't sue me plz.  
  
CHAPTER 3 "Heaven"  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V  
  
It was a few days after I'd died. I was in heaven. Literally. Just then, a boy came up to me.  
  
"Hey" He said. "I'm Ben"  
  
"Tomoyo" I said back.  
  
"How did you die?" asked Ben.  
  
"Suicide" I answered. "You?"  
  
"Murder" he said simply. I looked at him as if he were crazy. Ben laughed.  
  
"I wish I kinda hadn't committed suicide now" I sighed.  
  
"That's what they all say. Nothing can be so bad to take away your own life" Ben said quietly. "There is one way, although it's quite hard"  
  
"One way for what?" I asked.  
  
"Turning back time. Azenshi allows one person every 200 years. It's a process that hasn't worked too many times, due to the living people" He continued.  
  
"Who's Azenshi?" I asked.  
  
"Head Angel. A lot like what the living call God"  
  
"Oh. Will you be going back?"  
"No, I was chosen about 1000 years ago but the others weren't willing" Ben said sadly.  
  
"Weren't willing to what?" I asked  
  
"You can't know"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's a secret," he said with a grin.  
  
Obviously, he wasn't about to tell me so I didn't press it. Suddenly, a beautiful voice floated through the place.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo is the chosen one..." It said  
  
Ben looked at me really funny.  
  
"Do you know what this means?!" he asked.  
  
"Uh, no" I said.  
  
"You have another chance at life!" Ben exclaimed.  
  
"You aren't serious," I simply said.  
  
"I am," he said solemnly.  
  
An angel with pretty pale pink hair came up to us.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo please report to Azenshi to discuss your conditions and requirements" She said politely.  
  
"Sure, ok" I said.  
  
I followed the pretty angel into a room made of cloud. I saw a gorgeous angel with platinum blonde hair and a beautiful face. I wish I could be that pretty. She smiled at me. This must be Azenshi.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Tomoyo" She said.  
  
Rhapsody - I had to stop here coz I wanted to save some for the next chapter. Please read on and review! 


	4. Decisions

Author's note: Sorry 4 such a short chapter. Anywayz, plz keep reading!  
  
CHAPTER 4 "Decisions"  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V  
  
"Uh, hi" I said.  
  
"I am Azenshi. I believe you had committed suicide just a few days ago. I have chosen you to have a shot at another chance. Do you accept my offer?" Azenshi told me.  
  
"Of course" I said eagerly.  
  
"You understand there are conditions to this?" She asked.  
  
"Yes" I answered.  
  
"You can't know the conditions, though" Azenshi said.  
  
"Um, ok" I replied.  
  
Eriol's P.O.V  
  
"D-did you hear that Syaoran?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, who was it?" Syaoran answered.  
  
"Go and get Sakura and escort her back to this spot. Do as I say and please don't ask questions" the voice said again.  
  
"We better go get Sakura," I said.  
  
"Ok. Come on" Syaoran said, following me.  
  
We reached Sakura's house within minutes. I was totally nervous, but I knocked. Touya answered the door. Uh-oh. I thought.  
  
"What do you want, gaki?" Touya snapped, staring at Syaoran. He just glared back.  
  
"We, er...wish to speak with Sakura" I requested.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya yelled and walked away. Sakura came to the door.  
  
"What?" she said in Touya's tone.  
  
"Don't ask questions and come with us" Syaoran said gently. I wondered why he was being so nice to Sakura. She obediently followed. We lead her back to the same spot where we were.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol. Close your eyes. You will come with me" the voice was saying.  
  
We all closed our eyes and in a flash (literally), we were in a cloudy room. A pink-haired angel stood in one corner, a pretty blonde angel stood in the middle of the room and Tomoyo stood in front of her.  
  
"I am Azenshi. I have brought you here to my world to ask something of you. Tomoyo has another chance at life. But there is a requirement to her resurrection" Azenshi started.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time. I smiled. Those two would be a couple if it weren't for the...situation. But deep inside me I knew the real answer. It was because Syaoran and I were such dicks to these gorgeous girls. We never realized who they really were. Those years of friendship...down the drain.  
  
"You must sacrifice yourselves for her" Azenshi said softly. I looked at Tomoyo to see if she was getting all this. Jeez, she has such a pretty face.  
  
"Tomoyo's frozen" The angel explained, as if reading my mind. "You have exactly one day to make your decision. I will automatically transport you here at 3:27 tomorrow afternoon. Good-bye"  
  
With another blinding flash, Sakura, Syaoran and I were back at the same place we were.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm in. I'd to anything for Tomoyo" Sakura started to cry. "If taking my own life means that she'd get to live hers again, I will"  
  
I bit my lip. I didn't want to die. What had I done to deserve this? Eriol you dickhead. It was your fault Tomoyo died, the least you can do is give her another chance.I thought.I felt so guilty. Beyond guilty.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
  
What could I do? My internal struggle was driving me crazy. I knew the right thing to do was choose the same choice as Sakura. She's giving up life for her best friend and she didn't even do anything to cause it. In fact, Tomoyo probably would have died sooner if it weren't for Sakura. I admired her for her bravery. She's so beautiful when she smiles. But she doesn't very often thanks to me. I'd seen her cry, I'd seen her angry and I'd seen her embarrassed. But the last time I'd seen Sakura smile was two years ago.  
  
"I have to go. Later" I said, escaping, I needed to think about this.  
  
I unlocked the door to my family's mansion, hoping my older sisters weren't there. They weren't. I let out a sigh of relief as I collapsed on my bed, sleeping and having a disturbing dream.  
  
"Tomoyo's chance is gone because of you!" Sakura was yelling at me.  
  
Eriol was near by, glaring and shaking his head.  
  
"You are so self-centered, I'm ashamed to be related to you" He spat.  
  
"All you had to do was say yes. An innocent girl's LIFE was taken because you had been so mean. The very least you could've done was do this one thing!" Sakura kept shouting.  
  
"I'm sorry! I wish I could tell her that, really!" I begged.  
  
"Well, soon you can. You want to do the honors, Sakura?" Eriol pulled out a gun and gave it to Sakura.  
  
"Gladly" she growled. She aimed the gun and an earsplitting shot filled the air.  
  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. Beads of sweat trickled down my neck and forehead. It was just a dream. I reassured myself. It's not real. I don't have to sacrifice myself if I don't want to.  
  
Rhapsody - Ok! How was it? Like it? Didn't like it? R&R! 


	5. Sacrifice who?

Author's Note - Last chapter, cutting the story short coz I'm not getting as many reviews as I thought. Continuing for my loyal readers who do enjoy the story, though.  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Sacrifice who?"  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
I had already made up my mind. I was going to sacrifice myself for Tomoyo. But the only chance of her to live was if Eriol and Syaoran give themselves up too. It was 3:20, which meant that in 7 minutes, we would know whether Tomoyo was going to live.  
  
"Hey" Syaoran said shyly. Syaoran? Shy?  
  
"Hi" I said back without any enthusiasm.  
  
"Listen, I'm really, really sorry about what I've done for the past two years. I've betrayed your friendship and I feel really bad about it. I'll do anything, please forgive me" He apologized. (A/N - So I've made Syaoran a bit more in touch with his feelings? BFD!)  
  
"Would you sacrifice yourself for Tomoyo?" I asked.  
  
Syaoran looked very interested in his feet. Eriol came up.  
  
"I have something I'd like to add to that apology. Sakura, we were incredibly stupid to do those things to you and Tomoyo. Just because we thought some pranks would be funny, we lost two best friends as a consequence. And one of them could be gone" Eriol said quietly.  
  
3:27. A flash flashed and we were in the cloud room again. Tomoyo was unfrozen this time.  
  
"Tomoyo!" I cried and ran into her arms. But I fell right through her.  
  
"What is your decision? To die, or not to die?" Azenshi asked.  
  
"I'll do anything for Tomoyo to live again. I'm going to die for her," I said with my chin up. Tomoyo smiled at me.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm so very sorry for what I've done for the past two years and I have to make up for that. It's not much, but I'm going to follow Sakura and sacrifice myself so you can have the chance you should have always had" Eriol said.  
  
Tears started rolling down my best friend's cheeks.  
  
"Thank you, Eriol" Tomoyo said. "I heard what you said to Sakura, and I am thankful for that"  
  
We all turned to Syaoran. He was trying to decide. It was written all over his face.  
  
"Five seconds. Five...Four...Three...Two..." Azenshi counted. I silently pleaded with Syaoran.  
  
He saw my face. "OK! ok, I'll do it for Tomoyo and Sakura" Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok, In one more flash. Everything will change" Azenshi smiled.  
  
FLASH!  
  
All four of us were 13 again. Before all the stuff happened.  
  
"Ok, what just happened, and why are we 13 again?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You are reliving your lives again. The three of you are not dead because you would be willing to sacrifice everything for your Tomoyo. That shows a true friend" Azenshi's voice floated one last time.  
  
"We are alive! Tomoyo, there's something I want to tell you, I love you, but I understand if you don't feel the same way" Eriol suddenly became very interested in his feet.  
  
"I love you too Eriol" Tomoyo flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(Over where Syaoran and Sakura are sitting)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, I-I-I love you" Syaoran said, a blush welcoming itself onto his cheeks.  
  
Sakura smiled. "I love you more!" She shouted, kissing him on his red cheek.  
  
"No way!" Syaoran playfully argued back before engaging her in a blissful kiss.  
Rhapsody - THE END! *giggles* wasn't it sad? I love these characters and do u seriously think I'd be so dumb to kill one of them off? Psh! Nuh-uh! 


End file.
